saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shi Clan
The Shi (紫) clan is the imperial clan of Saiunkoku and is the frontrunner in politics. Its name translates as "purple". The clan's seal bears the purple iris, a motif given to those especially trusted by the Emperor. Noted Characters Shi Ryuuki Shi Ryūki (紫 劉輝) is the reigning emperor of Saiunkoku. As the youngest of the previous emperor's six sons, each by different mothers, he was not expected to succeed the throne. However, after the exile of his second eldest half-brother Seien, a bloody succession battle was fought between Ryuuki's remaining older half-brothers and ended with all of their deaths. Ryuuki became the sole heir to the throne and ascended upon the death of his father, Emperor Senka. At the beginning of the series, Ryuuki is nineteen years old and infamous for being irresponsible. Because he has little interest in ruling, he is frequently absent, causing much frustration for the various court officials. Ryuuki's behavior are the result of his hope that Seien would eventually return and take the throne. Upon meeting Kou Shuurei, her enthusiasm and desire to change the country for the sake of others encourages Ryuuki to take up his responsibilities to become a respectable emperor. Shi Seien Shi Seien (紫 清苑) was the second eldest of Shi Senka's sons and highly regarded for his intelligence, skills in combat, and his kindness towards his youngest brother, Ryuuki. However, as a result of political scheming, he was actually very cynical towards most people in spite of his young age. The prince and his mother, Lady Suzuran, were eventually exiled for treason as a result of a conspiracy by his maternal relatives to ensure that Seien would take the throne. His whereabouts after his exile are unknown to most people and many regard him as dead. Shi Senka Shi Senka was the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku, and the father of Ryuuki, Seien, and four other princes by six different consorts. However, he loved none of his wives and never visited them after they each bore him a son, as he had been unable to marry the only woman he ever loved. Ryuuki's mother was particularly bitter about how Senka had abandoned her and vented her anger on her son. Senka's reign was known to be tumultuous and bloody, leaving the imperial court with corruption and in chaos. Notably, he angered a number of noble families by purging them as punishment for corruption in court but refusing to enact punishment on the Seven Coloured Clans for worst crimes. Furthermore, he began the imperial examination system to reduce the influence of nobles in court and invite other social classes to participate in government. The Four Shi Princes Sons of Senka, the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku. They were born from four different mothers and competed fiercely against each other, agreeing only in wanting to eliminate Seien (the most talented of all six princes) and bully Ryuuki (though they didn't dare touch him whenever Seien was around). After Seien's exile and their father's grave illness, the brothers' fight for the throne caused civil war in Saiunkoku, ending only with Advisor Sho's intervention. The four princes were executed and some of their followers were exiled. Ironically, it was their bullied youngest brother, Ryuuki, who survived them all and was crowned as Emperor. References Category:Seven Noble Clans of Saiunkoku Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Purple Clan Members